Gabriella meets Goku
by aljnaz
Summary: Future timeline. Gohan had just died of the Androids three years before. Bulma had just finished the time machine and Trunks and Gabriella go back in the past. confronting Freiza then Goku. How will Gabriella react to meeting her father. Along with Trunks for Vegeta? R&R!


_**Gabby meets Goku **_

_**future Gabriella POV **_

_**I know I left out a important part, but I honestly forgot about it! Either way enjoy. **_

_**As always review. **_

It's been almost three years since my older brother Gohan died. Everyone seemed to have moved on but me...it just feels different not seeing him almost every day like I used too. We were incredibly close, we knew everything about the other, could feel each other's pain, worry, happiness. It was like we were linked together. I was in my bedroom lying in my bed alone. Trunks had woken up hours ago to help his mom. Some days I just don't feel like getting up...and today was one of those days. I had the same dream, watching Gohan die as he protected me from a blast by Android 17. I was really weak at that point, no energy whatsoever. Trunks was passed out somewhere, almost dead himself...

_Great, I was out of energy! No Sailor Soldiers to help us, Trunks was nowhere to be seem and he could possibly be dead too...right now it was two against one. Both Androids were standing over me, grinning knowing they were about to kill someone who was related to the greatest fighter of all time.. Android 17 prepared a blast as his sister, 18 watched. I got up getting ready to try to fight one last time. The blast aims for me my head, but I never felt the pain come. I reopened my eyes to find my big brother standing there. How did he get here so quick? He was out at Mt. Poaz with Mom..._

_ "Go and find Trunks, Gabriella. I'm sure my niece is worried about you two. You might want to pull her out of class." he said as he powered into a Super Saiyan. _

_"Now why would I do that? Serena needs more class time then anybody." I said, trying to procrastinate. He was wanting to fight them alone. No way was I going to let him die, trying to save me. I would never let myself get over it if that ever happened. _

_ "Just go now Sissy." he ordered. I ignored what he said as I ran to his side. _

_ "No. I'm not losing you too Gohan." I said with determination. He looked into my black eyes to see if I was serious, he turned back to the Androids, ignoring me. I guess he's letting me stay..._

_ "Aw isn't this sweet 17?" Android 18 smiled. I felt chills down my spine as she did, knowing evil intentions are behind it. "A little family gathering, too bad we're gonna have to exterminate all Saiyans." she said as she aimed a blast straight for my head. Thankfully I was able to dodge it and I started running away from the city. Or at least tried too. No matter where I ran off too, they were always able to get in front me. Gohan was handling 18 and I, 17. _

_ "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way Gabriella." he said. "Your pick." he smirked at me. He started walking to me as I powered up. _

_ "Neither, I choose death for you."I said as I powered up as much as I could. It was very little to the point where it was pointless. When I looked around, Gohan was no where to be seen.. 17 kept firing blasts at me from every angle and by now I was starting to get scared. The Sailor Soldiers have no idea that there in an attack. Half of them are in school or no where in the town...what am I going to do with limited energy? Or rather, no energy?17 threw a blast, aimed for my left arm, and I was knocked off of my feet. When I looked to examine the damage, it was bleeding pretty heavily, I almost couldn't move it because of the pain. I had enough energy for one more attack though...as 17 was walking closer to me, I started preparing another attack. This one would be the last. "Lightning Laser!" I shouted as I aimed for his head. It only bounced off of him. He finally reached me as I collapsed on my knees. He got another blast ready to go. I closed my eyes, knowing this was the place where I was going to die...I love you Trunks and Serena.._

_ "Time to die Saiyan brat." he said. I could hear him getting ready to blast me but it never did. Who saved me this time? Serena as Sailor Moon? Doubt it. I reopened my eyes to find Gohan standing in front of me. He was just standing there not being able to move. After a minute or so he collapsed to the ground. Android 17 smirked as he prepared to take off. "I guess you get another day to live, Saiyan girl, you may want to check on your husband." he laughed as he flew off to find his twin sister. I rushed over to Gohan's body as quickly as I could. He groaned as I did. As I was flying home, I kept looking out for Trunks. I finally did a mile away from Capsule Corp, I'll have to come back for him later. Gohan was in worse condition. I hurriedly got Gohan there with no trouble and now I just need to find Trunks again. When I found him he was in a pile of ruble, passed out. Again I rush back home. Bulma had Gohan in a room and Trunks as well. I was so conflicted on to stay with..I decided on Gohan. I never left his side all night, not getting a wink of sleep. I had to argue with my daughter and mother to let me stay. They did and I stayed there holding his only hand. He eventually woke up around three am that day. I was almost asleep in my chair when he said my name..._

_ "Hey Gabriella.." he trailed off from the pain. I got up and put a warm wash cloth on his forehead. It seemed to relax him some. _

_ "Hey Gohan, that was stupid what you did for me." I said replaying the flashback of him going in front of me a second time_.

_"I'm your older brother, I have to protect you..Trunks seems like he can't do it on his own. He's slacking." he tried laughing, but the pain in his chest wound made him stop. _

_ "Yes, I understand that Gohan ...but your going to die if you keep this up! Let me Trunks and the girls take over..." he interrupted me. _

_ "I'm not gonna make it this time Sissy." he said. I just stared at him shocked. Why would he think something like this? He was one of the strongest fighters on this earth! Not aside from Serena and Trunks...Gohan smiled as he took my hand again. I felt something in it. It was his lucky bracelet that he always wore. But why is he giving it to me?_

_ "Gohan...?" I trailed off. _

_ "It's for Lita." he smiled again as he thought of his girlfriend. She was going to be so lost without him around. I would be too, being his little sister... his mini me. I started crying, the tears uncontrollable at this point. Gohan just laid there as I cried, rubbing my hand as comfort. _

_"Tell her I love her more then anything, please Gabby?" he begged me. I couldn't say no to the tone in is his voice. _

_ "Of course I will Gohan." I smiled at him, I crawled up next to him, like I would when I was little. Getting scared off a storm or afraid of the Androids kind of dream. I must of fallen asleep, since the next time I moved it was morning. I tried waking up Gohan but he just wouldn't budge. I know he was a heavy sleeper but this was ridiculous. "Gohan?" I choked. He didn't budge. I sat there numb in my spot. I took his only hand and it was ice cold. The brother I know had a warm gentle aura around him.. He couldn't be dead... he just couldn't.._

The dream would always end there. I finally forced myself out of bed and got dressed for the day. Serena was still at school and won't be home for another few hours or so. I found Trunks and Bulma in the lab, working on something. I believe it was a time machine Bulma has been designing for years. No one noticed me until I handed a wrench to Bulma. She got scared and hit her head against the machine.

"For a minute I thought you were Trunks! Don't do that Gabriella!" she pretended to scold me. She got up from under her machine and hugged me as she grabbed something from Trunks, she went back down under it.

"How are you this morning?" Trunks wondered as he kissed me briefly. He went back to helping his mom.

"Decent, I'm moving." I said. He didn't say anything as he handed his mother a nail. Bulma got back up, whipped the sweat off her forehead, and smiled at the both of us. I had a feeling she was planning something ...sometimes I get scared when she gave us this look..and this time was one of them.

"How would you two like to meet your fathers?" she wondered as she was going for another desk. She pulled out a drawer and grabbed something from it, she walked back over and gave it to me. It was a tiny little pill bottle, the labeling was purple. There was only one medicine that would ever be so important..the heart virus medicine. Why would she be handing me this? Serena has been cured for a while now and no one we know has it anymore.

"Mom, you know that's our dream but what are you talking about?" Trunks asked. Bulma looked up at her time machine and I took the hint from there.

"Are you saying it's a two passenger seating arrangement?" I asked her as I looked at the machine. She nodded as we stared at her. Ever since we could remember, Trunks and I have always wanted to meet our fathers. It was a common ground that made us friends at first. My dream died after a while, knowing it might never happen. But when Bulma thought of the idea for a time machine, I was intrigued by the idea. Trunks was very skeptical, not believing that time travel could ever work in our decade. But when Gohan died, his thoughts took a dramatic change in thought.

"Yes it is, the time I have it set for is three years before the Androids." she explained.

"Wait three years Mom? We aren't even thought of yet.. right?" Trunks wondered as she nodded. So we would have to think of entirely different names. That part shouldn't be too difficult..or just not mention them.

"Right son, this would be set just after Frieza, you might need to confront him. But I'm not entirely sure..." she trailed off trying to remember.

"We can take on any challenge Bulma." I said determined. She smiled at me.

"Just like your father Gabriella, as always. I swear you're a female version of him!" she exclaimed as she thought of a memory that made her smile grow larger.

"I guess I finally get to see it for myself." I smiled as I looked up at the time machine. It wasn't a fake smile like I would normally do, but a genuine one. Nothing but my family in the last three years has been able to get me to smile like this. When Gohan died, it seemed like the world ended for me. I guess it did considering he was a huge part of it..

"Are you two going to tell Serena?" she wondered. I looked over Trunks, briefly forgetting about our only daughter. She will be fine alone I'm sure. Bulma and my mother will keep a watchful eye on her, along with her friends. If we asked them, I'm sure the Outer Sailor Soldiers would volunteer in the protection program. But the more I thought about it, we have never left Serena. One of us would always be there for her. I think this will be hard on all three of us. Bulma left the lab so we could discuss this.

"I honestly forgot about Serena..." Trunks trailed off. "I'm sure she'll be fine, she's super protected. But then again..." We decided on telling her as soon as she got home that we were leaving and we might be gone for a little while. But when she got home she brought her friends a long as well. I guess its better they all know.

"We are going into the past." Trunks simply blurted out. The girls never said anything, only Amy. She figured it out in instant.

"Your going to go in the past, give Goku his heart virus medicine and then see if he kills them?" she said all in one breath. We both nodded, forgetting how smart she really is. After we gave them all the important details, they all seemed super excited for the idea, especially Serena. We did brief goodbyes hoping it won't take long for our mission. All of the girls followed us into the lab as Bulma was doing the last touch up on the machine. She had written HOPE on the bottom of it in big black painted letters. Bulma walked over to us as she finished.

"Good luck to the both of you. Come back to us, you here?" she said as she hugged her son. Serena hugged me goodbye as well, not saying a word. She smiled though, and I can tell she'll be fine with this. As I gave one last hug to Serena,. I hopped in the time machine waiting on Trunks, he was getting his sword that he hasn't used in years. Eventually he did hop in and started the machine. With one touch of a button we were going through the time stream. _I hope this is okay with Sailor Pluto..._it seemed like a five minute drive through the time stream when we finally arrived. We arrived in some mountains. Not to far off, I felt a power not so far away. Was that Frieza? I looked over to Trunks as he confirmed my suspicions. Not too long after Trunks put away the time machine we saw a huge spacecraft make a landing not too far off from us. We decided to check it out. We concealed our Ki as we watched tons of men exit the craft and then finally Freiza and some big guy that could be his father. Frieza was different from what Gohan had described to me. He was a really short man, that looked like he was made of half of metal. His father on the other hand was huge! He even seemed like a decent challenge. They started speaking, we could hear them since we weren't to far off.. Hiding in a nearby boulder...

"Well here it is father, planet Earth. Pathetic isn't?" he asked as he examined the area. His voice sent chills down my spine as he spoke. It was a rather cool nasally voice..

"Yes I must agree with you son. This will make great money in the black market." his father spoke so formally. I looked over to Trunks wondering if we should make our selves known. He just shrugged his shoulders as we continued to listen to there conversation.

"I wonder where the monkey is, I would like to get my revenge on him." he spat angrily. Monkey? Did he possibly mean my father? Or my brother?

"Don't worry son. Namek was doomed to explode. There is no way he could've survived. If Goku did, it would be amazing." Freiza's father said. As the two were casually chatting, Frieza all of the sudden got really tense. Did he know we were here? My answer was confirmed when he stared looking up. Oh no the other Z-fighters are here as well! Bulma never mentioned any of this to us... Trunks, without telling me, decided to make himself known before there was too much damage.

"Well, looks like we have visitors. And who might you be?" he asked Trunks as he dragged me along with him.

"We're your worst nightmare." he smirked at Freiza who just stood frozen in his place. Trunks turned to me. "You want him or his father?" he asked as he pointed at them. I decided on the father. He looked incredibly weak to me. I gave a small laugh as I gave him my answer.

"Nah I'll take his Dad. I let you have the decent challenge." I smirked as I flew over to a nearby boulder to watch the fireworks go off. This should take five minutes tops for the both of us.

"Guards, destroy him!" shouted Freiza. They all started attacking Trunks all at once. With one simple blast, half of them were destroyed. Some more were still alive however, but this time he used his sword and killed all of them with one simple swing and another blast. Frieza was thoroughly mad at Trunks by this point in time. I can tell he was enjoying this...

"You annoying little..." his father tried to stop him as he was yelling at Trunks. Thinking he was about to fight Freiza, he powered up into a Super Saiyan. _Great, now our cover was blown._ I thought as I looked up. Freiza charged at Trunks full on at his highest power. After a while of teasing him, Trunks got bored. He got his sword out again and with many slices, Frieza was gone for good. His father stood there shocked as he watched his son die. Trunks powered down and walked over to me, smirking as he did.

"Your turn, babe." he said as he took his spot on the boulder. As I was walking over to Freiza's father, he started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" I demanded, getting a little ticked off at his behavior.

"A little girl like you can't possibly defeat me! I am the great King Cold, there is no way I will let you win." he continued to laugh as I started to get angrier. Trunks was watching very carefully in case I went over board. King Cold stopped laughing as soon as he saw my facial expression. "What? Am I making you mad little girly girl?" he continued to make fun of me. That was it! Ignoring the fact that the other's were watching us, I powered into a Super Saiyan. This shocked King Cold as he prepared to fight me. It wasn't long, with the anger I had, to get him really weak. By now, Cold was on the ground bleeding pretty heavily from a wound to his chest. He was on his knees, begging for mercy as I had a blast ready to kill him. I almost felt like Android 17 teasing his prey...I shook my head from the thought. I was nothing like Android 17! This man was evil for goodness sakes!

"Time to die King Cold." I spat as I almost released the blast. He started speaking before I did. I showed him a little mercy as I let him talk.

"Please don't kill me, I'll give you two anything you could ever want! Money, power...the throne! Please just don't kill me! I am nothing like my son, he was an arrogant fool...I tried to raise him right but nothing ever seemed to work.." I stopped him from his pathetic rant.

"Your only saying that because you don't want to die." I said with no emotion. He gave me a scared look as I finally released my blast to his head. After I finally destroyed him, I powered down and tried to calm myself. Why did I let Cold get to me? He was one of the easiest people I could have ever fought. Trunks walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face him.

"Are you going to be okay hon?" he worried.

"Yeah I will, I didn't mean to go Super Saiyan, he just got me so mad! I couldn't control it!" I exclaimed getting mad at myself while crossing my arms. Trunks looked up and I did as well. I forgot we had a little audience. "I hope they enjoyed the show."

"I'm sure they did." he chuckled a little before he turned his attention back to the other's. "Hey if you want to know where Goku is going to land, follow us!" he shouted as he nodded his head to the east. He started heading that direction as I figured they were unsure of following us. I smiled to myself giving a little laugh to hopefully calm them.

"Don't worry everyone! We won't hurt you! I mean we did kill Freiza and his father didn't we?" I shouted at them as I started for Trunks. They eventually started to follow us at a decent pace. Trunks was waiting for me by the time I had gotten there, when I did, he greeted me with a hug. The other's eventually landed after I arrived. They watched us carefully as if we were still the enemy. I ignored them for a minute. "Hey, what time does he get here?" I wondered as I sat down. Trunks looked at his watch.

"Um. Looks like two hours." he said as he sighed. Two hours?

"Two hours? Really?" I shouted at him as he stepped back, defending himself.

"I had no idea about Freiza! Aren't you glad we came when we did? They would've been toast!" he defended himself. I guess he was right about that, I let out a frustrated sigh as Trunks got something out from pocket. It was another capsule. He clicked it and out came a mini refrigerator. Ignoring him, I grabbed a drink and turned my attention to the other's.

"Don't be so scared you guys. Have a drink if you want one. They're not poisoned." I giggled a little to relief some tension. A little boy about ten years old stepped forward. He was decently short, along with his black hair that went up to his shoulders. He was also wearing some strange blue armor. It was Gohan! He looked into the refrigerator and grabbed a can of orange soda. I looked down and realized that I had the same drink too.

"Cool.. you have Orange Soda! Sweet, its my favorite!" I giggled a little bit, forgetting how much we were a like. A woman stepped forward and it took me a while to realize that it was a younger version of Bulma. She was the only one who started asking questions.

"So how do you two know Goku?" she wondered as I took a sip of my drink. Thankfully Trunks answered for me.

"We only know him through reputation." he simply said. _Thank god I only brought Trunks, Serena would've given everything away right about now..._

"Huh, okay then.." she trailed off as she notices Trunks jacket. I just totally realized that it had the Capsule Corp symbol on it. _Way to go Trunks way to go..._I thought sarcastically in my mind. Hoping it might have reached him"Hey that's a capsule corp jacket!" Bulma exclaimed. "Are you guys employees?" this time I answered.

"No, just fans. We know people there though." I said showing my nervous tick. Out of no where a man started speaking. He was short, had really spiky hair standing up, and just by his voice I could I tell he was someone I was going to have to watch while I was here. He seems so familiar but I can't just place the name_...I should've brushed on who was who before we left... _I thought as he yelled.

"How in hell are you two Super Saiyans? There is no way you could be one! There is only three in existence. Me, Kakorot's spawn and Kakorot himself!" he screamed as he yelled in my face. He was starting to tick me off with his next statement. "And a female one to top that one off is impossible as well, no female can fight as well as you did!" he yelled.

"You all will find out in due time." I spat with anger, _if he doesn't get out of my face right now Trunks won't have a father to impress anymore..._

"Oh come on Vegeta, they're on our side! They killed Frieza!" younger Bulma defended us. I smiled at her and she just nodded my way. Vegeta just walked away and sat on rock. Giving me angry looks every now and then. Everyone eventually went their separate ways. Bulma stayed near Gohan and Krillin while the rest of them wondered about. I stayed near Trunks the entire time. As we were waiting Vegeta kept giving me dirty looks. This made me extremely uncomfortable.. Trunks noticed my tension.

"Are you okay babe?" he worried as he saw me give a dirty glance at his father. He looked away as I did.

"Yeah I will be, I never realized how bad it was with him. My brother did mention it could get pretty bad on occasion. Especially when his pride was on the line." I said as I laid down the ground.

" I know what you mean, but hopefully we won't have to deal with it too long. How are you about being near him?" he asked as he pointed his head near Gohan. He was casually talking to Krillin and Bulma. Occasionally they'll gives us looks as well, but these were out of sheer curiosity not hatred like Vegeta. I didn't realize that Gohan might be out here so I never had to mentally prepare myself for it. Then again we never really planned to be going to this anytime soon, but it had to be done. I sat up as I looked at my younger brother. He laughed as he made a short joke at Krillin which caused Bulma to laugh as well. I'm pretty sure when I get home I'll be a mess in my dreams. But I think during day light hours I'll be fine. Seeing Gohan again was actually a good thing. Now I have a good memory to leave with.

"I think I'll be fine actually. Knowing the future could change pretty soon, kind of makes the situation better you know?" I asked as I smiled at my husband. He did too as he gave a quick glance at his father. I feel kind of bad Trunks has to deal with him as Dad. I got it easy. From what I heard, mine was care free, goofy, maybe even a little naive when it came to some Trunks and I we're talking Bulma came back over to the two of us. Again firing out questions that we couldn't fully answer.

"So, just curious, are you two, like, together or something?" she wondered. As she asked Trunks and I blushed a furious red. I coughed a little so Trunks could answer for me.

"Yes we are actually. We're married." he said looking away from his younger mother. I did too blushing like crazy.

"Ah how cute! A married fighting team!" she exclaimed. Krillin walked over to us. He was a really short man, even shorter then Vegeta, he was balled and wearing an Orange Gi. He decided to come over as well, having Gohan walking behind him. "How long have you two been married?" she wondered as three sat down near us having the feeling that we were safe enough to be around.

"Um, I honestly don't even know, we've known each other for so long, practically babies when we met..." I trailed trying to think of the number. Again Bulma had the same reaction as the last question. Trunks answered very quickly for me though. Wow, I feel like a bad wife as he answered...

"We've been married about a good 20 years. We even have a daughter of our own." he said as he raised an eyebrow at me, thinking I should know something like that. How would I ? We've known each other ever since we were born ! After a while it already felt like we were married !

"How can you keep track?" I defended myself, blushing a little. "We've known each other since Babyhood !" I practically yelled. Everyone started laughing as they as me blush. It got quite again after a while. Vegeta was still giving me dirty looks but I eventually was able to ignore it. Gohan kept asking me questions I didn't know if I should answer, so I would answer them vaguely. Out of no where he even said I looked like our Mother. I immediately brushed that off, making him think of something entirely different. It was long before Trunks stood up and looked at his watch. "Is he here?" I wondered. Trunks nodded his head yes as I got up. All of the sudden I was starting to become very nervous in meeting him. I had no idea why though. Everyone keeps saying that he was really nice. As everyone started following our movements, I felt a huge power coming our way. Then, not a little while later a ship could be seen emerging from the clouds. All of Dad's friends started cheering and hollering as the ship landed a good feet away from us. Everyone immediately started running towards the ship, staying in the back of the group. As we finally caught up to them, I saw my father emerge from the ship. Now I knew where Gohan got his looks from. He was carbon copy of him. As for me I can already tell I take after my mother. I wonder what I have from him? As we got there my Dad had finished explaining how he was able to get back home. That's when his attention was directed over to us, no thanks to Bulma. She already rated us out. Dad noticed us as we came up from behind everyone.

"Hey, I felt a huge energy coming our way. Did you guys defeat them?" everyone nodded. "Was it you Piccolo or you Vegeta?" Piccolo answered.

"None of us did. It was these two kids." he said as he nodded his way towards us. My father noticed us and smiled. I just had to do it back. _Now I know where I got my smile from..._

"You two did? No way!" he exclaimed as he walked closer to us. "Thank you for doing so." he shook our hands as he did. When he shook mine, a look of some recognition came across his face. As if he knew me or something. Am I that recognizable? Do I look so much like Chi-Chi? I was starting to worry that he was figuring everything out. he never said anything though.

"Um Goku, can me and my wife have a word with you? Privately?" Trunks asked as we let go of each others hands.

"Yeah sure." I followed Trunks to the other side of the field. Out of ear shot so no one can here. We landed as I stood next to Trunks. "By the way thank you for getting Freiza, I'm sure none of them would have been able to do it." he said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem." that was all could muster. In my mind I was dying to say..._ no problem Dad! I'll do anything for you and Gohan since I'm your daughter and all..._as I was going through in my head about what I would say to him Trunks was telling him about the story of the Androids.

"You see Goku, our time isn't pleasant. There are two androids terrorizing the Earth. Our family has been able to survive, but that is because if they killed us, they wouldn't have a challenge when they're bored. We all know this in the back of our minds. Even our daughter dose and she's only a teenager herself." Trunks sighed thinking of Serena. I did too already missing her. "You may recognize the name of the inventor though Goku." he said changing the subject.

"Who?" he wondered.

"Dr. Gero." Trunks simply said. I waited for his reaction, knowing full well he was going to be shocked.

"What? No way! I destroyed everyone that was apart of the Red Ribbon Army!" he yelled, mostly at himself.

"All but one." Trunks said. Dad was starting to get angry with himself.

"How can I have missed one of them!" he yelled.

"Its okay Goku, the Androids eventually got him as well." he explained, this seemed to calm him down.

"Wait if there is danger happening where is everyone?" he wondered as he looked over to the others, this time we both looked away as I spoke.

"Everyone did there best to defend the Earth but one by one they all fell." I said as I looked over to Gohan. Dad saw me do so.

"And Gohan?"he asked as he made eye contact with me.

"He was the last one standing, he saved me from an attack that I couldn't stop..." I said as I blinked away a few tears.

"Where am I during this whole thing?" he asked me as started walking around, calming myself down.

"You never even got the chance to fight Goku." Trunks spoke for me as I calmed myself down."You became ill with a heart virus before the attacks started and passed away not a while later. " he explained.

"What? I die of a stupid heart virus?" he yelled at himself. "No way! I don't even get a shot at them?" he continued to yell as we shook our heads no. How could he be so calm about the fighting part? Wouldn't he be scared to face someone who has killed so many and was so powerful with limitless energy? i get scared just the mention of the Androids...

"Your not even afraid?" I asked. Dad calmed down long enough to hear me.

"Well yeah I get scared at first when a new challenge comes up, but to die of a heart virus!" he continued to complain. I walked over to my father and handed him the medicine.

"Take this Goku, the medicine isn't invented yet, but it will be." he nodded his head as he examined the bottle.

"Oh cool its purple! I hope its grape flavored!" he exclaimed. I just laughed at his comment.

"Well we better be off, Mom will be worried. And she did say we have to come back in piece." he said.

"Yeah I know." I pouted as crossed my arms. Dad was still listening.

"Your mother? Do I know her?" Dad laughed nervously. Trunks looked to me for help. I shrugged my shoulders. Just as long as he doesn't know who I am, I'm fine with it.

"Yeah you do, she's over there actually." Trunks pointed behind him. Dad fell to the ground laughing.

"Bulma's your mother!" he shouted as he laughed. I giggled with him. He eventually got up. "who's your dad then?" he wondered. "Is it Yamcha?" he wondered as he kept looking at the group.

"Vegeta." he simply said as Dad started laughing even more. "Yamcha cheated on her again and well you get the rest..." I knew he would find it funny. After a while he started looking from the group to Trunks.

"Yeah I could see it! You do look like Vegeta." he said.

"At least he doesn't act like him." I laughed a little. Trunks rolled his eyes at me.

"Who's kid are you?" he asked. _Great why did I have to open my mouth? Bulma is going to murder me when I get back. Maybe if we don't say anything she won't know..._ I decided on telling him.

"I'm yours the name is Gabriella." I sighed, Trunks was flipping out.

"Gabby what have you done?"he yelled at me. "Mom and Pluto are going to kill us!" he continued to yell. Trista was a kind soul but when the time stream was involved...I shivered not waning to go home now.

"I know but it was unavoidable Trunks!" I screamed back at him, Dad started laughing again.

"You are my kid! You remind me of Chi-Chi." he said as he looked at me. I blushed a little. "So Gabriella huh? Who came up with that?"

"Momma did actually, it was her..." he finished for me.

"Her mothers name."he smiled as he looked at me. He walked up to me and did the unexpected. He hugged me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Gohan." he said.

"Its okay, you couldn't really help it Dad. I understand that. I have for a while." I said.

"Good. Good luck to you both." he said as Trunks flew off. Dad grabbed my hand to stop me.

"So I have a granddaughter and Vegeta is my in law?" he asked me. I nodded. "Just making sure."he said as he let go.

"Don't worry. I'll be born soon, I am a year younger then Trunks. Oh and you have three years to train for the Androids. They're pretty tough. Even my kid has trouble and she's as strong as us." I warned him, he nodded.

"Right, see you in three." he said as he put the pill bottle in his pocket and headed back for the other's. As I finally got back over to Trunks, he was already in the time machine. I hopped in next to him.

"What took so long." he asked as he closed the lid of the machine.

"Father daughter moment, you would understand I hope." I laughed as we started to fly off. We hovered over the group for a minuet. I waved to Gohan as Trunks did Bulma. Then with in a blink of an eye again we were home. I hopped out and no one was in the room. There wasn't an attack was there? We rushed out of the room to find no one was there as well. I gave Trunks a worried look. "Where are they?" I worried as I checked each bedroom. It was a one story house, so it would easy to tell if someone was home. As I re-checked every room, I felt some one's energy sky rocketed really low.. Serena! Both Trunks and I bolted for outside. As we were running, scared people were going the opposite way bumping into us. As we got closer to the fighting scene I can tell it was at Raye's Temple. Mercury Venus and Jupiter were out cold. Mars was protecting Sailor Moon.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" she yelled. Android 18 rebounded It back at Sailor Mars and she ended up with the others.

"Trunks go check on the Soldiers!" I yelled as I went In front of Serena. I powered into a Saiyan as I did.

"Momma your back!" Sailor Moon yelled. I nodded as she hugged me quickly.

"Yeah, get your attack ready Sailor Moon. Can you power up?" I asked her. She shook her head no. Damn it! Just as I figured...I prepared my attack as she did hers.

"LIGHTNING..." I aimed my finger at both Androids.

"STAR LIGHT HONEY MOON...!" she screamed. At the same time we finished our attacks.

"LASER!" "THERAPY KISS!" we both finished our attack and the Androids ran for their lives. I think Trunks and I's arrival scared them off. I powered down, as Serena de-transformed. We rushed over to help up the girls.

"What happened?" I asked Serena.

"As soon as you guys left the Androids attacked. We knew we had to hold them off before you guys got back."she explained as Venus and Jupiter woke up.

"Welcome back." Jupiter said. I smiled as she clung onto me for support.

"So did you guys talk to Goku?" Venus as she transformed back to Mina.

"Yes we did. I think things are gonna look up." Trunks smiled my direction.

"Finally." Raye said as she helped up an injured Amy. We all walked the girls back to Capsule Corp, and healed their injuries to the best of our ability. During the whole time I couldn't help but think about my father. He was everything everyone had described him to be. He was funny, goofy, kind and generous. He was everything I imagined in my dreams. As I was healing Raye's injured leg, I looked over to Serena. She was somewhat hurt but she didn't complain at all. Now that I think about it, Serena was a lot like my father. Practically a female version of him...maybe things will be better after this visit. I have a feeling things are gonna change very soon...and it will be a good thing.


End file.
